Na wakacjach
by toroj
Summary: Straszliwe rzeczy, jakie się mogą zdarzyć podczas urlopu z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Tłumaczenie. Seria "Wolę pisać".


**Na wakacjach**

**autor: songlin**

**tłumaczyła: Toroj  
****oryginał: ****On Holiday**

**źródło: /works/386326  
kategoria: humor, slash  
seria: „Wolę pisać"  
**

_Zarezerwowałem bilety w pierwszej klasie, odlot za dwa tygodnie. SH_

O! Do Barcelony? John

_Nie, John, do Władywostoku. Oczywiście, że do Barcelony. SH_

Poważnie? John

_Poważnie. Z twoim kolanem lepiej, a ja obiecałem, że zrobię rezerwację. SH_

No to w drogę. John

Chwila, a skąd mamy pieniądze na pierwszą klasę? John

_Czarna American Express Mycrofta. SH_

Tylko ten jeden raz. John

_**LISTA RZECZY DO HISZPANII**_

- paszporty (zadzwonić do Mycrofta?)

- Sherlock kupuje sobie kąpielówki. _Nie_. Tak.

- krem do opalania _! Krem z filtrem co najmniej 80, pełna ochrona UV._

- apteczka podróżna.

- o_kulary przeciwsłoneczne, i nie takie za 5 funtów _ Sherlock.

- hiszpańskie rozmówki na komórkę _Nie żebyś wiedział jak się nimi posługiwać_. SHERLOCK!  
- czeki podróżne _Czarna American Express Mycrofta_. czeki podróżne  
- ręczniki plażowe

- żel Aloe Vera _!_  
- aparat(y) jednorazowe  
- takie coś żeby komórka działała za granicą

- adaptery sieciowe?

- wizy turystyczne

_- prezerwatywy _

_- lubrykant_

_Pięć dni. SH_

Aha :-) John

_Cztery dni. SH_

Zamierzasz odliczać każdy dzień? John

_Trzy dni. SH_

Musisz to robić, kiedy jestem w pracy? Powieś sobie na lodówce kalendarz adwentowy, jak mały chłopczyk. John

_Dwa dni. SH_

Nie wkurzaj mnie. Mam jeszcze pełno spraw do załatwienia. John

_Nie. SH_

Owszem, tak. John

_Nie. Wszystko gotowe. SH_

A to dopiero! Naprawdę wszystko spakowałeś czy po prostu zignorowałeś to, co uznałeś za nieważne? John

_Wszystko, nawet jakieś głupie bzdety. SH_

Nie ruszaj się z miejsca. Zaraz wręczę ci medal. John

_Starczy jak wręczysz mi siebie. SH_

_JUTRO. SH_

Wiem. Wracaj do łóżka. Zimno. John

Wyszedłem kupić jeszcze parę drobiazgów. Jeśli nie wstaniesz i nie pozbierasz się nim wrócę, wywlokę cię w tym co masz na sobie. John

_Literacki styl Stiega Larssona jest ewidentnie zapożyczony, a fabuła przewidziana dla nastolatków. SH_

Masz zamiar esemesować do mnie w samolocie? John

I co cię obchodzi co czytam? John

_Będziesz na mnie zły, jeśli będę mówił o innych pasażerach tutaj, gdzie mogą mnie słyszeć. SH_

Naprawdę nie potrafisz wymyślić niczego innego, czym mógłbyś się zająć? John

_W tym samolocie nie ma absolutnie niczego, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować. SH _

A wiesz, że kiedyś prawie dołączyłem do klubu „Namiętność w obłokach"? Jeśli zgadniesz kiedy i z kim, to możemy dołączyć do niego teraz. John

_(„Namiętność w obłokach", albo „Mile high club" slangowe określenie ludzi, którzy uprawiają seks w samolocie na wysokości co najmniej jednej mili (1609 m). Wyrażenie metaforyczne, oficjalnie taki klub nie istnieje.)_

Zamierzasz siedzieć cały dzień w hotelu? John

_Niech pomyślę. Jedyna alternatywa to dołączyć do ciebie na plaży? SH_

Dzisiaj – tak. John

_W takim razie nie. Nie wyjdę. SH_

Obiecałeś. John

_Obiecałem, że jak zakończysz fizykoterapie to pojedziemy do Hiszpanii. Nie obiecywałem, że będę chodzić na plażę. SH_

No dobrze. Co ci się nie podoba na plażach? John

_Co mi się nie podoba? Niech pomyślę... SH_

_1. Piasek. Nieprzyjemne drobiny piasku, włażące wszędzie, we wszystkie miejsca i nie można się ich pozbyć. SH_

_2. Słońce. Popatrz na kolor mojej twarzy, John, i powiedz, czy ja jestem wielbicielem opalenizny? SH_

_3. Morska woda. Obrzydliwa w smaku, szczególnie kiedy naleje się do nosa i dostanie do zatok. SH_

_4. Morskie stworzenia. Paskudne w dotyku, wiele z nich gryzie albo parzy. Podkradają się niezauważalnie. SH  
_

_5. Plażowicze. Hiperaktywne dzieci, rzucające piaskiem. Nieznośne, nietrzeźwe mieszczuchy na urlopie. Pustogłowe blondynki, wysmarowane olejkiem do opalania. Nie, dziękuję. SH_

Aż za wiele. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, wytoczę kontrargumenty. John

1. Piasek owszem. Ale potem można wziąć prysznic z tym, kto był z tobą na plaży, a nawet poleżeć z nim w wannie. John

2. Dobry argument. Ale mamy też krem przeciwsłoneczny i cudowny cień pod parasolami. I można poprosić, żeby ktoś cię posmarował tym cudownym chłodnym kremem w ten gorący dzień. Tylko pomyśl! John

3. Nikt ci nie każe włazić do wody. Pierwsza większa fala poniesie cię aż na Korsykę. John

4. Zgadza się. I jeszcze muszelki. I śmieci. Będziesz mógł dedukować, co się wydarzyło na przestrzeni 2 mil od wybrzeża. John

5. Też dobra uwaga, dlatego chcę dołączyć dwie swoje. John

5a. Teraz na plaży nikogo nie ma, i nie chcę być podejrzliwy ale czuję w tym rękę Mycrofta i... John

5b. ...właśnie jestem na tej plaży. Półnagi. John

_Nie wejdę do wody. SH_

Przecież nie nalegam. John

_Krem przeciwsłoneczny. Z bardzo wysokim filtrem. SH_

Wszystko co zechcesz. John

_Cudownie. Będę za 10 minut. SH_

_Pośpiesz się. SH_

Pośpiesz się. SH

Apteka jest dosłownie za rogiem. Gdzie jesteś? SH

Nie zdejmuj tych cholernych spodni, już prawie jestem. John

_Już zdjąłem. Musiałem zdjąć. SH_

TAM się nie poparzyłeś. Nie dramatyzuj. John

_Pasek mnie podrażniał. Boli. SH_

To ty nie posmarowałeś się kremem po kąpieli. John

_ZASNĄŁEM. SH_

Ostatnie co zrobiłeś przed zaśnięciem, to wytrąciłeś mi z ręki krem, bo „eksperymentowałeś z uspokajającym efektem wchłaniania witaminy D przez skórę". John

Bardzo długi synonim „opalania". John

_Zamknij się. SH_

_Pośpiesz się. SH_

Gdzie jesteś? John

Sherlock. John

Sherlock! John

_Trick z herbatą miętową zadziałał. Oparzenie mniej boli. Jestem na targu. SH_

Co ty, do diabła tam robisz? John

_Oszuści, John! Kieszonkowcy! Złodziejaszki! SH_

Mogłem się domyślić. Szybko wrócisz? John

_Być może. SH_

Dobrze. John

_Chyba nie wrócę tak szybko__,__ jak miałem nadzieję__. __SH_

O, Boże. John

_Jeden ze sklepikarzy, sprzedający fałszywe miecze, obraził się na moje uwagi o oryginalności jego certyfikatu handlu „oryginalną stalą z Toledo". SH_

SHERLOCK! John

_Jestem w komisariacie. SH_

Nie myślałem, że masz w Barcelonie ludzi z długiem wdzięczności, do których możesz zadzwonić. John

Nie ma się czemu dziwić, przewidywałem taki obrót spraw. MH

Obowiązkowo powiedz mojemu bratu, że jak następnym razem ukradnie moją kartę kredytową, niech zostawi portfel. Jest z krokodylej skóry. MH

Do diabła, co ty im powiedziałeś? John

Po co mówić, kiedy można dać do zrozumienia? MH

Dali nam policyjną eskortę do hotelu i cały czas przepraszają. Dzięki. John

Proszę bardzo. Czy mogę zasugerować, żebyście zostali w hotelu dzień albo dwa? Nie chcemy przecież, żeby on cię znów wciągnął w nowe nieprzyjemności. Moje możliwości nie są nieograniczone. MH

Będę o tym pamiętał. John

_Gdzie jesteś? SH_

Wyszedłem. Potrzebuję kilku drobiazgów ze sklepu. John

_Obudziłem się, a ciebie nie ma. To przykre. SH_

Przepraszam. Nie wstawaj, zaraz do ciebie dołączę, jak tylko wrócę. John

_Mam nadzieję. SH_

A potem do zoo? John

_Potem. SH_

Dokąd poleciałeś? Odwróciłem się na moment a ciebie już nie ma. John

_Ten krokodyl miał dostęp do ludzkich szczątków. SH_

O, Boże. Nie podchodź do krokodyla. Idę do ciebie. John

_Tak. On jest przekarmiony. Zjadł co najmniej dziesięć kamieni mięsa, bardzo symboliczne. A w ekskrementach są ludzkie kości śródręcza. Prawdopodobnie mężczyzny. SH_

Sherlock. Nie zbliżaj się, nie przyciągaj uwagi i tym bardziej nie dotykaj krokodyla ani jego ekskrementów. Zwłaszcza ekskrementów. John

Sherlock? John

_Zoo zgodziło się nie wysuwać oskarżeń, jeśli nikomu nie powiemy, co dozorczyni zrobiła ze szczątkami męża. Czyli sprawa nie na blog. SH_

_John? SH_

Mamy jeszcze dwa dni. W hotelu jest jaccuzi, którego jeszcze nie używaliśmy. Wybieraj. Szukasz nowych nieprzyjemności albo idziemy do jaccuzi. John

_Moje kąpielówki są w pralni. SH_

Naprawdę myślisz, że będziesz potrzebował kąpielówek? John

**Osobisty blog doktora Johna Watsona**

**17 lipca**

Wróciliśmy z Hiszpanii wczoraj późnym wieczorem. Sherlock jeszcze śpi i możliwe, że będzie tak spał aż do września. Nie wiem czy on w ogóle spał w podróży.  
Był to odpoczynek pełen przygód. Jakimś cudem trafiliśmy na posterunek policji tylko dwa razy. Oskarżeń na szczęście nie wysunięto, choć jeśli jeszcze raz pojedziemy na urlop, to mi to niewątpliwie grozi. Za morderstwo. Dokonane na współlokatorze.  
Nie mogę opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co nam się przytrafiło, z powodu dokumentu o zachowaniu tajemnicy, podpisanym przez obie strony. Sherlock Holmes w otoczeniu nowych zabawek zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak można się było spodziewać. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że w danym momencie przyzwoicie się opalił, ugryzł go krokodyl i podpisał umowę o zachowaniu poufności.

Ja się fantastycznie opaliłem, uniknąłem pogryzienia przez krokodyla i niechętnie wracam do Anglii oraz do pracy.

_Fajnie było? SH_

O, tak. John

_Cieszysz się, że wróciłeś do domu? SH_

Boże, tak! John


End file.
